The Age of Nicole
by Cee.F
Summary: This is a story about a woman, named Nicole. She experiences weird events that correspond with the same things that happened to Adeline and she also suffers lose of many things just as Adeline did. Read along in the glimpse of a life that doesn't seem to be worth living anymore but somehow Nicole does it. OOC. One-shot


_AN: To every potential reader I apologize ahead of time for any mistakes, and/or difficulty reading. Not really new at this just don't have that much practice as of yet. I own nothing all the rights go to the person who created the movie, my imagined OC is all I have. Thanks to my beta Iceprincess it wouldn't be as decent as it is now, enjoy!_

The age of Nicole was undetermined, to everyone else she was a regular 28 year old with ambitions to be a nurse and finally finish the local college she was attending. Unknown, to them this had been her life for the past 80 years. She never changed nor aged as she spent her life going from town to town managing to stay under the radar of unwanted attention. Immortality had its faults least of which having to watch everyone you once knew slowly age then die right before your eyes, and being unable to do so yourself. Nicole had been wondering through life never learning what it was like to get close enough to someone to actually let them in because if she did they would just be another lost soul that she had to watch the light fade within their eyes as time passed on.

On the night of which she had her youth frozen in time she had been driving on an old dirt road, one that had rarely ever been used, evident from the faded tire tracks that were lit up by the headlights of Nicole's car. She was driving somewhere- the destination didn't hold much value as much to her now when she always recalled the memory of the event that would change her forever. The rain was pounding down on the roof of the car, harsh and unforgiving. Every drop sounded as if it were a spray of gunfire instead of just harmless rain drops. Nicole recalled that in the memory some part of her brain registered that she was halfway to her designated place she was supposed to attend to and the cold hard fist of apprehension and fear on her heart loosened some but it was not enough to let go of her white knuckled death grip on the steering wheel.

The part that occurred next would always baffle Nicole- how she survived the alteration even though she hadn't even been expecting to end up in the position in the first place, and be revived and genetically changed. Driving onto what looked to be an ancient bridge hadn't been the best of decisions to make, but of course it had been at the time imperative to go to the place as of now she couldn't care less about since that was what caused her to end up as she is now. Nicole could already sense the boarding of the bridge was unstable as the first half of the car wheels roamed over them, and the creaking and groaning of wood should've been another indicator as to what was to come, but Nicole was stubborn when it came to things she wanted to accomplish and that at the time didn't change even now she had her moments. Holding her breath as the rest of the vehicle joined the first half on the already unstable bridge, Nicole slowly edged the car across. Only one would think that would be enough to get safely to the other side.

Nicole noted that she was halfway across when the tire of the vehicle got wedged between one of the boards on the wooden made bridge. Panicking, which she now realizes her brashness got her in the predicament which she currently called her life, Nicole had swerved to the side to unjam the tire from the wooden board. She had been successful in doing so but the relief had been short lived when the force that was used to jerk the car's tire free tilted the car sideways to the right. The murky fast rising lake below due to the hard pelting rain from above churned and the rapids weaved in creating the soon to be grave that Nicole would find herself in. From inside the car she had been frozen with shock not trying to escape when she knew she should have been but just accepted her fate as it was looking at the time.

The rest of what had happened eluded Nicole every time she remembered what she called her death, since a part of her that made Nicole like everybody else died that day. Everything was a blur- a rushing of water, brief burning in her lungs, and then she knew no more. Nicole allotted that time period to where the darkness had come over to when she had succumbed to death like any other person would have. But what happened next was a shot in the dark that put a knife in her life making her into the person she was today- basically a ghost wondering, never settling, and living on decades of lies. An out of body experience happened to her as she came rushing back down to Earth in what she assumed now her spiritual form perhaps looking down on the wreckage of what used to be her car. Loud thunder could be heard from the looming dark clouds above, a rumbling that continued on as if the very gods were at war as to what would happen next.

A split second later a bolt of lightning stroked down from the heavens above appearing different from all the lightening in the sky she had ever seen. The appearance of it made it seem as if it was alive with a consciousness of its own and knowing what it would do the second it burst out from the clouds. The end of the bolt hit the water aiming towards where she guessed had been her empty shell of a body lacking a soul. The next thing she knew she was rushing back down towards the very spot her body had been. Sudden strength filled Nicole as she swam up breaking to the surface of the lake swimming towards the bank that led up to the dirt road that had cursed her to the fate she had now. But during this time she was just grateful to be among the living again not caring about the consequences and events that would happen in the wake of her revival.

Climbing up the muddy land surprisingly was surprisingly an easy feat for her. She felt so much stronger than before. Looking back at her damaged car still lying on its side Nicole sighed heavily before making the trek back towards her home in the opposite direction of where she had been trying to get to, deciding that risking her life once that night had been enough. Unbeknownst to her at the time she would never age, never be able to grow old, and never be able to get close to someone in order to fall in love.

Over time Nicole had noticed the lack of aging on her part. When she would be around her friends they would always talk about the rapidly appearing crow's feet on the corner of their eyes and how there were stretch marks appearing in places they never thought would have. Then when they questioned Nicole if she were going through the same things they were, she would responded that she just hadn't studied her figure in the mirror long enough to notice a small blemish that would account for her aging. Then of course having one of those said friends being shocked at how her Daughter wasn't at all her sister or close friend. Her friends who usually wore stunned faces when she mentioned this had gasped expressing how jealous they were of her and that Nicole must've been one of the types of woman who appeared younger than they actually were… but oh, how wrong they had been.

Another factor as to when she had started getting suspicious of her lacking of aging was when her birthdays passed at an alarming rate and she still stayed the same as she was on that night of the accident. Her mother had started noticing also when she was helping Nicole with her make-up, commenting harmlessly that she didn't need that much to cover up the beauty marks that were showing on other woman her age but not her. But just like everyone else, Nicole's mother ignorantly laughed it off yet again telling her that she was lucky to seem like she was younger than she actually was. At this time she had been getting ready to attend a Rainbow gathering that was being held in the local national forest. Nicole protested wearing make-up products in the first place because they were going to be spending most of the duration of their stay outside and no one else would even notice the lack of make-up caked on her face but Nicole's mother insisted and much like herself she was stubborn when it came to things.

Observing her image in the mirror she noted no minor changes in her appearance which she considered strange because her 40th birthday had been right around the corner. Nicole had been full of anxiety anticipating the telltale sightings of her getting older like her friends had begun to warn her about because even though they said she appeared younger than she actually was, to most the aging process would catch up to her. But she found none as she appraised herself in the mirror the feeling in her gut told her something wasn't right with the way her face seemed frozen in time. Oddly that night all those years ago came rushing back to her mind in form of a memory embedding itself in the line of her vision to when Nicole had been almost magically resurrected.

Nicole just shook her head at the wayward thought at the time and just thought that she needed to catch up on some sleep since she was basically trying to say she wasn't aging but maybe it would show in the later years. She had just thought of herself to be lucky. Smirking, her thoughts then turned to one of her long time best friend, Desmond, or Des as Nicole had liked to call him. He told her not to at times, because he didn't like the sound of how it would come out and the way it made him seem childish.

She met Desmond while walking to the supermarket on a warm muggy day. He had been riding his bike on the street beside her with clanking bottles of lemonade in the front basket of his bike. She had been parched from walking the long distance from her home to the market and had taken a break from walking, sitting on the curb and putting her head in between her knees to take a breather. A screech of a tire wheel next to her alerted Nicole that suddenly she wasn't alone.

Gazing up at a handsome face showing no signs of strain in the humid air greeted her as her eyes roomed over him from head to toe. He was lanky and lean like most boys her age, taller than her from what she could tell, with curly brown hair, darker brown eyes, and equally bushy brown eyebrows. Smirking at her, Desmond reached out with one of the lemonade filled bottles urging her to take it since according to him Nicole looked like the thing buzzards tended to fed on whenever there wasn't any other stronger prey. Appalled couldn't even describe how she felt at that moment as her gaze froze over into a cold hearted glare but this didn't even deter Desmond for he just let out a gusty laugh.

In the end she reluctantly accepted the bottle and learned that his name was Desmond even then she had thought his name sounded too old fashioned and simply shortened it to Des, much to his annoyance, which amused Nicole to no end. She had gained a friend that day who would become the person she would most rely on and someone who she started to think of as a future love interest. But a saying she knew all too well, 'all good things had to come to an end', would come into play. Nicole would soon learn that she was destined to lose everything she then knew and would be forced to live a life she never asked for.

The time had come to when Nicole couldn't keep making up excuses as to why she wasn't aging to herself and others anymore. Looking in the mirror was something she dreaded because her face remained the same as it always had since her 28th birthday. Now she was 48 years old and knew she would need to leave the life she once knew behind already coming to the conclusion the only thing that could have changed her so drastically was that night she swerved off the bridge into the lake. Nicole couldn't deny it anymore; she couldn't tell herself that it wasn't possible when the truth stared her in the face every time she glanced in a mirror.

After that moment of realization Nicole's life became what it was now, making fake identities in order to avoid suspicion, never staying in one place too long, pretending to be someone who she wasn't and staying away from becoming close to anyone that would find out her secret and expose her.

The age of Nicole to everyone who ever laid eyes on her or even got to speak briefly with her was 28 but to her it remained a simple mystery. Declaring to herself that she would never count another birthday since the accident, Nicole would be stuck neither aging nor changing with the world around her and be chained to live an empty life not worth living.

 _AN: Thanks guys for reading I would like some constructive criticism and I know most things that happened in this story are close to what really happened in the movie. I guess I just wanted to add my own flare to what the movie was originally saying. Hopefully this story was good enough for you and if not feel free to tell me why. Thanks again!_

 _Sayonara [goo d - bahy]_


End file.
